Roses of Love
by RamenofShadows
Summary: Ruby Rose has feelings for Jaune Arc, but he's to dense to realize it. Not even Yang's advice helped, so she took it into her own two, innocent hands.
1. Chapter 1

_This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah, this'll be a one shot unless people want another/few more chapters, yada yada yada, Good._

* * *

Ruby Rose had feelings for Jaune Arc. Straight up. She didn't know when her companion had stolen her affection, but he did. There was a major problem though. While Jaune had stopped asking Weiss out for constant dates, (spending more time with her as a result) she wasn't sure of how she hadn't noticed the problem before. It wasn't even Pyhra! The problem was one thing, and one thing only. Jaune. Was. **_DENSE!_** She tried dropping subtle hints, and even went to Yang for advice, but alas... He was that dense.

So here she was. Doing probably one of the most dangerous things she'd ever done before in her life, excluding the time she dyed Yang's hair. Stealing on of Blake's favorite books. Now before you ask why, here was why she was doing this little mission.

* * *

 _Ruby was on her way back to her dorm after an unsuccessful attempt to get Jaune's active attention. Was she obsessed? No, not at all. She only dropped subtle hints to him, and while she had tried for weeks to get his active attention, it didn't control her. Her only obsessions were cookies and weapons, and she refused to let Jaune be a third. But regardless of that, she heard arguing coming from the room._

 _Trying her best not to get dragged into it by being noticed, she cracked the door open, allowing the loud mumbles to become clear. "Yang! I'm telling you, Ninjas of Love is NOT smut! It's romantic literature!" Wincing at the loud voice of her team mate, an idea popped into her head. "I don't really know what 'smut' is, but if Ninjas of Love is really a romance book, maybe it can help me!" she thought victoriously._

* * *

So here she was, trying to steal Blake's book, an her favorite one at that. Tip toeing and wincing at every little sound, she made her way over to where she saw Blake always stashing it. Successfully getting it out of her team mates underwear drawer, and closing it silently, she made her escape. Being careful to close the door as quietly as possible. Sighing in relief at her clean get away, she walked a few feet away from her door, using her scroll as a light source.

As she continued reading the book into the wee hours of the night, her face became as red as her cloak, blood seeping from her nose. By the end of the book she was horrified. Not at what lay within, but at how stupid she had been. "If this is how you start a relationship, no wonder he hasn't noticed the hints!" Sneaking back into her room, putting the book back, and climbing into her bed even though it was 5:55 am. She had no idea how she was going to pull something like that off, but one thing was certain. She was going to need a lot of rope.

* * *

 _AAAND done. I had to get this out there. Also, with how over protective Yang is of Ruby, I think its very possible for her to go over board and protect Ruby to the point something like this would happen. Anyway, let me know if you liked it, and want a continuation, and what not. Peace._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Sorry I've been gone, but i'm back! So now I can start attempting to follow my schedule(At least for a bit). But imma be busy Wednesday, so this is the one shot, or follow up one shot! Don't expect anything TOO amazing. I only thought as far ahead to the end of last chapter with this, and it really was meant to be a stand alone thing, but here ya go! ENJOY FOLKS!_

* * *

Jaune Arc... Was VERY confused! Going through what he did last night, he formed a checklist list to go by, and see if he somehow forgot how he put himself into this situation. Classes, check! Changing into his Pj's, check! Brushing his teeth, check! Going to bed, check! Tearing the top, and bottom part of his onesie making shorts, binding himself to a chair, most certainly, NOT check! NO BLOODY CHECK! Which is why he, as a person, was VERY confused as to why the final NOT check of his mental list had happened, and Ruby, BLOODY Rose, was sitting on his lap with pink tinted cheeks. In fact the only reason he knew of his, uhm... situation, was her weight settling there woke him up!

"Ruby?"

"Yes Jaune?"

Why am tied up?"

"'Cus."

...

...

...

"'Cus' Why?"

"Because this is what I'm suppose to do!" She said with determination. "Do wha-emph!" why the "emph!"? Because Ruby was kissing him, and apparently trying to merge their faces together. _"Alright, Ruby's kissing you, your tied to a chair, she thinks she's suppose to do this for... something, and... OH GOD! Yang is going to_ **KILL** _you!"_ Inner Jaune pointed out. _"Fuck it, might as well enjoy it, right?"_ Leaning into the kiss as she pulled away, he let out an annoyed whine. "Why'd you stoooop!?" only to get grinned at.

"Becaaaaaaauuuuussssssseee, i'm moving on into the next phase!"

"Next phase of, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Well, according to the book, since you didn't answer me via seduction, I take this and I," pulling out a note card and reading its contents she added, with a heavy blush, "Stick this up your booty, and twist it all around, and up in there..."

"Ruby..."

"Yes?"

"What didn't I answer?"

"If you want to date me..."

"You never asked me that..."

"I didn't?" Shaking his head Jaune sighed. "If that was your question the answer is yes... and can you PLEASE get the dildo away from my butt?" Letting out an embarrassed eep, she threw the "toy" across the room, both of their eyes following it. After being freed from the confines of the leather straps holding him. "Hey Ruby?"

"Yes Jaune?"

"Two questions."

"Yes?"

"What book was that, and if it was 'Ninjas of Love' why were you reenacting a torture scene?"

With a heavy blush her mouth fell open. "Wh- That isn't a _TOTURE_ scene! I've heard Yang do everything in that scene for her, "Big girl time" and-" Horrified at the little bit of information she let slip, she leveled a glare at him, making him laugh nervously. "You can tell ANYONE I told you that! Okay Jaune? NOONE!"

"I got it, I got it!" looking around the dark room, another question came to mind. "Where are we?"

"A janitors closet..."

"okay then... Can I go back to bed now?"

"I guess, but when should our first date be? Thinking about it for a few seconds, he responded with, "How Friday, at 7pm sound?"

A bit short notice, don't ya think?"

Walking out of the closet, modesty be damned, revealed it to be about, 2 pm... FRIDAY, at 2 pm. "DID YOU DRUG ME YESTERDAY!?"

"Maybe..."

With an annoyed sigh, and light glare at his recent girl friend he sighed again. "Well whatever..."

"Whatever?"

"If I had to choose getting drugged here by you and your purposes, or in Vale with a strangers purposes, I prefer here."

"Oh... alright see you in a few hours Jaune!" she said happily, planting a kiss on his cheek and skipping away.

"Yeah, a few hours..."

* * *

 _This continuation is because the story has more follows then favorites, and because people wanted a continuation. Anywho, like I said, you shouldn't have expected anything great with chapter two. But its there, and posted, so here!_


End file.
